


[Podfic of] Extra Credit / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/idol/Extra%20Credit.html">Extra Credit</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:18:36</p><p>"Megan!" Kris said. "He's my TA. I'm not going to—"<br/>"Kris, honey," Megan said, "I'm sorry to break this to you, but you are definitely the yummy baby seal in this scenario."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Extra Credit / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extra Credit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330031) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rc3z8t4dytfz5qzvlfcnhori5oqkyyei.mp3) | 17.4 MB | 00:18:36  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7b4eybwwy7bit1xk2o3jf6fsz1e2871z.m4b) | 11.1 MB | 00:18:36  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/extra-credit).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in cover design:**  
>  » The [Jane Austen](http://www.dafont.com/jane-austen.font) font was provided by [Pia Frauss](http://www.pia-frauss.de/).  
> » The [Journal](http://www.dafont.com/journal.font) font was provided by [Fontourist](http://www.fontourist.com/).  
> » The photo bases were provided by [CCAC North Library](http://www.flickr.com/photos/ccacnorthlib/4131076475/) and [Google Images](http://www.google.com/imghp).


End file.
